


Gefallene Halbgötter

by HashtagMC



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Afterlife, Age Difference, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Canon, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagMC/pseuds/HashtagMC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Castellan hatte sich schon immer in die falschen Leute verliebt. Octavian Simmons war nur der letzte in einer langen Liste nicht erwiderter Gefühle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gefallene Halbgötter

**Author's Note:**

> Normalerweise schreibe ich ausschließlich auf Englisch, aber ich hatte gerade Lust, mal etwas auf Deutsch zu schreiben. Die Tags habe ich nichtsdestotrotz auf Englisch geschrieben.  
> An dieser Stelle würde ich gerne [Takara Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix) erwähnen, die für Octavian den Nachnamen "Simmons" populär gemacht hat.

Luke Castellan war der größte Mistkerl seiner Zeit gewesen – eine Tatsache, auf die der gefallene Sohn Hermes‘ nicht stolz war. Vergebung oder nicht, Elysium oder nicht, Luke hatte einen Krieg begonnen und dutzende Halbgötter das Leben gekostet – Leute, die er einst seine Freunde genannt hatte, mit eingeschlossen. Sicher, er hatte für seine Ideale gekämpft – und für seine Ideale war er gestorben –, aber es war der falsche Weg gewesen. Wut und Hass hatten ihn blind gemacht, blind genug, um Kronos‘ Griff nach der Macht nicht als solchen zu erkennen.

Es waren dies die Gründe, warum er sich in letzter Sekunde gegen eine Wiedergeburt entschieden hatte. Er hatte es ernst gemeint, als er Annabeth gegenüber gesagt hatte, dass er versuchen wolle, die Inseln der Seligen zu erreichen. Aber jemandem, auf den alles oben genannte zutraf, durfte man keine zweite Chance geben, mit der er womöglich erneut Verwüstung anrichten würde.

Er hätte vermutlich versucht, mit den Richtern im Jenseits zu argumentieren, um seine Überzeugung durchzusetzen, dass er bestenfalls Asphodel verdiene, aber anscheinend hatte jemand – Hermes, vielleicht – ein Wörtchen mit Hades geredet, denn Luke trat nie vor die Richter. Stattdessen fand der blonde Halbgott sich ohne Umweg vor den Toren Elysiums wieder.

* * *

Octavian Simmons konnte ebenfalls den Titel eines Mistkerls _extraordinaire_ beanspruchen, und im Gegensatz zu Luke Castellan war der Nachfahre Apollos außerordentlich stolz auf diesen Umstand – abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sein Plan, das griechische Camp zu zerstören, jämmerlich gescheitert war.

Der ehemalige Augur Neu-Roms und kurzzeitige Kommandant der Armeen Roms hatte in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie jemandem vertraut, sondern sich die Kooperation anderer durch Bestechung, Erpressung und Gefallen gesichert; und er war bis zu seinem Tod gut damit gefahren. Sicher, er hatte trotz zahlreicher Anhänger und Günstlinge keine echten Freunde, aber aus Sicht Octavians war sogar das ein Vorteil – Freundschaften hielten nicht für immer, und indem er gar nicht erst welche begann verhinderte er potentiellen Streit mit zukünftigen ehemaligen Freunden. Mit romantischen Beziehungen hatte der Seher es Zeit seines kurzen Lebens ebenso gehalten.

Schaden und Unglück anderer stellten stets eine Quelle der Erheiterung für Octavian dar – er ließ es sich niemals anmerken, doch er konnte nie die Schadenfreude unterdrücken, die er fühlte, wenn er sah wie seine Mitmenschen infolge ihrer Schwächen – etwas, das Octavian sich nicht erlauben konnte – Schaden erlitten. Während seiner kurzen, aber kometenhaften Karriere im Dienste Camp Jupiters hatte Octavian viel Missgunst erdulden müssen, aber anstatt ein einziges Mal sein Handeln infrage zu stellen hatte er sich stets an dem Gedanken erfreut, dass seine Neider dasselbe wie er hätten erreichen können, hätten sie von Dummheiten wie Mitgefühl oder Hilfsbereitschaft Abstand gehalten.

Umso größer war des Augurs Genugtuung ob des gereizten Tonfalls der Richter Plutos‘, als diese – zweifellos mit hinter den Masken zusammengebissenen Zähnen – verkündeten, dass er sich durch die endgültige Niederwerfung Gaias einen Platz im Elysium verdient habe. Was nach seinem Tod mit ihm geschehen würde, hatte Octavian nie sonderlich geschert – zum einen hatte er zu dem Zeitpunkt, da Percy Jackson ins Camp stolperte, noch mit einem langen, erfolgreichen Leben gerechnet; zum anderen war ein Leben voller Macht und Erfolg in seinen Augen endlose Qualen in der Unterwelt mehr als wert. Zumal diese Qualen ja seine Seele würde erdulden müssen, und eine solche besaß er nach Meinung seiner Gegner nicht.

* * *

Luke war zutiefst erschüttert wann immer er einen weiteren ehemaligen Kameraden die Unterwelt betreten sah. Es war dies eine der Schattenseiten des Daseins als Toter – man war zugegen wenn jemand, den man gekannt, von Charon über den Styx gebracht wurde. Die erste Zeit im Jenseits war qualvoll für Luke gewesen, und er hatte sich kaum getraut, jemandem ins Gesicht zu schauen, da die meisten Seelen, die wie er kürzlich verstorben waren, durch sein Verschulden aus dem Leben geschieden waren. Nach einiger Zeit – Luke würde es nicht genau beziffern können, denn die Zeit in der Unterwelt verging anders – begann es, einfacher zu werden, und die meisten Verstorbenen hatten klargemacht, dass sie ihm voll und ganz vergeben hatten.

Als in der sterblichen Welt ein Jahr nach Lukes letztem Atemzug vergangen war, nahm der stetig tröpfelnde Strom der Toten rapide zu. Die Nachricht, dass ein weiterer Krieg Camp Half-Blood heimgesucht hatte, bestürzte alle, die zu ihren Lebzeiten dort Schutz gefunden hatten, doch für Luke – der gehofft hatte, mit seinem Opfer das Gemetzel für seine Kameraden zu beenden – war der Schock am größten. Zum zweiten Mal vom Tod ehemaliger Freunde zu hören diente nur dazu, Lukes Scham und Selbsthass zu nähren – hätte er doch denjenigen, die seit seiner Jugend seine Familie gewesen waren, Kummer und Schmerz ersparen können.

Glücklicherweise fand sich bald ein anderes Ziel für Lukes Verachtung als er selbst. Zusammen mit zahlreichen Opfern des Krieges war auch ein entfernter Nachfahre Apollos erschienen – Octavian, selbst ausgerufener _Pontifex Maximus_ und mitverantwortlich für den Krieg zwischen den beiden Camps.

Luke konnte den Auguren vom ersten Moment an nicht ausstehen. Die selbstgefällige Attitüde des römischen Halbgottes sowie dessen herablassender Tonfall vermochten den jungen Mann zu reizen wie nichts anderes. Luke war an und für sich nie jemand gewesen, der sich leicht zu Wutanfällen hatte hinreißen lassen – Percy Jackson war die Ausnahme gewesen, die die Regel bestätigt hatte –, aber Octavian entfachte in ihm das starke Verlangen, den blonden Römer in den Styx zu schmeißen.

Der Seher hatte aus Lukes Sicht nicht eine einzige bewundernswerte Eigenschaft. Berechnend, verräterisch, hinterlistig und wortbrüchig – er war alles was Luke verabscheute; besaß Eigenschaften, die Luke rückblickend an sich selbst entdeckt hatte und hasste. Das einzige was man ihm zugute halten konnte, war sein Äußeres – zwar mager und nicht eben muskulös, aber mit den gut geschnittenen Gesichtszügen, die denen vom Blute Apollos zu eigen waren. Als ob er Lukes Meinung noch weiter verschlechtern wollte ließ Octavian keine Gelegenheit aus, zumindest zu versuchen, sein Aussehen zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen.

 _Wozu_ der Verräter selbst im Elysium noch intrigierte und versuchte, Allianzen zu schmieden – denn das war es, was Octavian tat – war Luke schleierhaft. Im Tod konnte diese Vogelscheuche, die sich Halbgott schimpfte, mit Macht nichts mehr anfangen. Doch anscheinend war das Verlangen nach Stärke so tief in Octavians Wesen verwurzelt, dass der Zenturio selbst nach seinem Ableben das Ränkeschmieden nicht sein lassen konnte.

Die Frage, _warum_ er sich derartig viele Gedanken über den blonden Seher machte, stellte Luke sich nie.

* * *

Octavian Simmons war, das musste man ihm zugestehen, nicht dumm, sondern im Gegenteil äußerst scharfsinnig. Er hatte Luke Castellans wachsende Besessenheit mit ihm weit früher als solche erkannt als der Sohn des Merkur – nein, _Hermes_ , der Mann war ein _Graecus_ , ein Feind – selbst es erkannt hatte. Castellan war nicht der erste, der Octavian verfallen war, und kaum dass die Möglichkeit sich Octavian offenbart hatte, so suchte er auch schon nach Wegen, sich diesen Umstand zunutze zu machen. Er hatte schon weit intelligentere Männer und Frauen um seinen kleinen Finger gewickelt, und gegeneinander ausgespielt wie Puppen.

Im Elysium hatte Octavian weit mehr Ablehnung erfahren, als er erwartet hatte. Anscheinend hatte sich sein gescheiterter Versuch, der griechischen Bedrohung ein für alle Mal ein Ende zu setzen, herumgesprochen. Anders war der bisweilen offene Hass mancher _Graeci_ nicht zu erklären – es sei denn sie erkannten einen ihnen überlegenen Römer als solchen, und reagierten, wie für griechischen Abschaum typisch, mit Missgunst und Neid.

Castellan dagegen war, aus Gründen, die über Octavians Horizont gingen, regelrecht beliebt unter den Verstorbenen. Soweit der Seher verstanden hatte war der Sohn Hermes‘ – ausgerechnet des Gottes der Diebe und Betrüger! – verantwortlich für den erneuten Aufstieg Saturns, und hatte dem Titanen sogar seinen eigenen Körper als menschlichen Wirt überlassen. Nach römischen Maßstäben zweifellos ein Verräter, der bestraft gehörte. Doch die Griechen, die wie jeder wußte weder Recht noch Ordnung kannten, behandelten den Verräter wie einen siegreichen General – und das nur, weil der Deserteur im letzten Moment Saturn verraten hatte. Was ihn, nach Octavians Urteil, zu einem zweifachen Verräter machte.

Es wäre daher, so des Römers Plan, eine logische Maßnahme die Gefühle des Griechen auszunutzen um sich sein Wohlwollen – und auf die lange Sicht, das der griechischen Halbgötter – zu sichern. Gefühle zu schauspielern wäre für Octavian kein Problem, war sein Vorfahre Apollo doch nicht umsonst der Gott des Theaters.

Dem entgegen standen lediglich zwei Hindernisse, welche Octavians Plan für den Moment undurchführbar machten. Zum einen drückte Castellan Octavian gegenüber regelmäßig seine Verachtung für letzteren aus, wie auch Octavian aus seiner Abneigung dem Verräter gegenüber keinen Hehl machte; und zum anderen weigerte der Hermessohn sich offensichtlich, seine Gefühle überhaupt anzuerkennen, was es äußerst schwierig bis unmöglich machen würde, diese in irgendeiner Weise zu manipulieren.

* * *

Luke lag nachts oft wach, nicht in der Lage zu schlafen, und oftmals kreisten seine Gedanken um sein aktuelles Lieblingsärgernis – Octavian.

Während die meisten Verstorbenen im Elysium in Häusern oder Wohnungen wohnten – der Umstand, dass das Paradies fast jeden materiellen Wunsch erfüllen konnte, musste schließlich ausgenutzt werden! –, hatte Luke sich für ein simples Zelt entschieden. Er hatte vier Jahre lang in Zelten und Behelfsunterkünften der Titanenarmee gewohnt und sich daran gewöhnt.

Doch wenn er – mal wieder – über den Abkömmling Apollos grübelte, dann wünschte er sich fast ein Haus. Eine Stereoanlage, ein Fernseher, irgendetwas um ihn von Neu-Roms ehemaligen Auguren abzulenken. Wenn der Römer einmal wieder besonders schlimm gewesen war, sich betont höflich bis unterwürfig verhalten hatte, sich einzuschleimen versucht hatte, dann musste Luke das brennende Verlangen niederkämpfen, den Seher gegen die nächstbeste Wand zu drücken und zu schütteln bis die Vogelscheuche zur Vernunft kam.

Oder andere, weitaus unangemessenere Dinge zu tun, die nicht im Geringsten mit Octavians untragbarem Verhalten zu tun hatten.

Entgegen landläufiger Vorurteile war Luke nicht dumm. Er weigerte sich, es auch nur zu _denken_ , aber der Seher regte ihn deshalb so auf, weil Luke es weit lieber sähe, wenn der blonde Halbgott sich ein einziges Mal wie ein menschliches Wesen benähme – vorzugsweise liebevoll, und zwar Luke gegenüber. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Römer zu derartigen Gefühlsregungen nicht in der Lage war, aber das minderte Lukes Gefühle nicht im Geringsten.

Lukes vergangene Geschichte betreffend Liebe war ein Drama, das Aphrodite nicht hätte besser schreiben können (vermutlich _hatte_ sie es geschrieben). Zuerst Thalia, die er geliebt hatte, die diese Gefühle aber auf einem weitaus zu platonischen Niveau erwidert hatte. Dann Annabeth, die er wie eine Schwester geliebt hatte, und die anfangs zumindest für ihn geschwärmt hatte. Percy Jackson, der als Hindernis für Kronos‘ Pläne in Lukes Leben getreten war, und während des Krieges zu einem umwerfenden jungen Mann herangewachsen war. Für ihn hatte Luke gegen Ende Gefühle gehegt, die er einem Feind gegenüber definitiv nicht hätte haben sollen.

Nun also Octavian. Ein weiterer Eintrag in Lukes Liste nicht erwiderter Gefühle.

Abgesehen von der fünf Jahre umfassenden Lücke, die sie trennte, konnte Luke sich nicht vorstellen, dass der blonde Augur jemals so etwas wie Zuneigung empfinden könnte. Das Verhalten des Römers war stets kalt und abweisend, berechnende Höflichkeit im besten Falle – sich ihn in einem zärtlichen, liebevollen Kontext vorzustellen war Luke nicht möglich.

Wenn man berücksichtigte, wie oft Luke Aphrodite schon im Stillen verflucht hatte, dann war es rückblickend kein Wunder, dass er versucht hatte, die Götter zu stürzen.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob ich die Geschichte so lasse, oder ob ich eventuell irgendwann ein zweites Kapitel schreibe. Im Moment bin ich mit dem Ende soweit zufrieden.


End file.
